Can I be him?
by the-one-lonely
Summary: Adrien gets jealous of Marinette's crush but he doesn't know he's competing against himself. Please enjoy! C:


**Hello lovely readers, this is my first Miraculous fanfiction. Yeah, I've been watching the new season and I decided it was time to write about my oblivious OTP. Anyways, this is after 'Reposite'; but try to picture Marinette's BD after that episode. More of a MariChat than Adrienette but still, enjoy!**

* * *

"You like her a lot huh?" Kagami asked.

"Marinette?" Adrien laughed "Of course, she's a very good friend"

"You heard that Tikki? He only thinks of me as a friend" Marinette was hiding behind a column near the entrance of the Louvre.

"Marinette, that's progress" Tikki said trying to comfort her. "He thinks highly of you"

"You might be right"

Marinette watched as Kagami climbed on her car and Adrien was waving her goodbye. She cleaned her face with the back of her hand and walked towards her friends. They recognized her saddened state but Marinette held up a hand shushing them before they could say anything to her. She smiled sadly and continued walking. Her friends decided not to disturb her and let her walk away. Adrien watched her and reached her friends.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's just not in the mood to hang out today" Alya replied and the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Adrien went back to his car and took off to his house. During the drive he kept thinking of Marinette's saddened face. _She's so cheerful most days, I can't imagine what would make her lose all her radiance_ he thought to himself. He climbed the stairs to his room like a mad man on a mission and once he gave Plagg a piece of Camembert he decided to visit his friend.

The night was chilly but he didn't mind the cold. He jumped from house to house until he reached Marinette's room. He watched as the girl brushed her hair and suddenly just dropped her brush. Her hands went straight towards her face and her sobs were controlled but still really noticeable. He pushed the window open and saw her clean her face before greeting him.

"Chat, what brings you here?"

"Princess…" he stood up and tried to make up an excuse "I saw you crying and wanted to ask what happened" he decided to speak the truth.

"I'm fine, really"

"You don't have to lie to me" Chat reached Marinette and pulled her into a hug.

Marinette didn't last long before she let the tears resurface. "Today I gave up on someone and it's harder than I thought"

"What do you mean Princess?"

"There's this boy in my class and I've had the biggest crush on him practically since we met" she said "anyways, today I tried this crazy idea and it didn't work out" she sighed "he will never see me the way I see him" she laughed bitterly "and that's okay, I've heard him speak of someone he actually loves" she says "he never mentions her name nor does he openly admits his feelings" she looks straight into Chat's eyes and smiles heartbreakingly " but he sounds so happy and I know, I know I'll never be her"

"He's a fool if he doesn't notices you" Chat tried to comfort her but it was useless, the girl in his arms was breaking right in front of him.

"I just wish I could be her" she sighed "can I? Chat, can I be her?"

"Princess I don't know what to say"

"There's nothing to say" she replied and pulled away from him "it's just a foolish wish from a foolish girl, you can go now Chat, I feel a little bit better" she gave him a quick hug "I just needed to speak to someone"

"Are you sure Princess? You don't look fine"

"I promise" she smiles shortly "anyways, your transformation will be over soon, right?"

"Ah, I need to get home ASAP" Chat screams as he exits through the window and proceeds to head home. "I'll see you later Princess"

* * *

"Tikki, he gave me a present" Marinette was back to her joyful self. "A handmade gift is better than anything else"

"Does that mean you're still pinning after him?" Tikki asked.

"How can I not?" Marinette giggled "I just needed some encouragement from him"

"I don't think…"

"Well, I have to get back, Tikki I'll get you some cookies"

Adrien watched as Marinette mingled among their friends, her smile was back on her face and it made him feel a little better. _Certainly, she looks the most beautiful when she's smiling_ , he thought. _What? Where did that thought come from?_ he yelled in his mind. He shook his head to disperse the following thoughts.

* * *

That same night Chat went to visit her. Marinette was jumping up and down in happiness while holding something he couldn't see clearly. The girl hid her new bracelet once she saw Chat coming through the window. She smiled and hugged her feline friend. He hugged her back and whispered his congratulations for her birthday.

"You look happier, I'm glad" he said.

"Yes, I just can't give up on him after all" she smiled "he gave me a present today, I'm so happy"

"That's great" he replied but something felt off in his heart "anyways, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday even though it's late at night"

"Thank you Chaton" she beamed.

Chat Noir choked a bit once he heard her pet name for him. It sounded almost identically as Ladybug's voice when she called him. He struggled to keep up with Marinette after that. She kept talking but Chat Noir was making a list of things that both girls had in common. Both had bluish hair, both had blue eyes, both were the same size, both were really brave. The list was endless. Still, he couldn't believe all the similarities. _Could Marinette be my Lady?_

"What do you think Chat?"

"Huh?" his thoughts were interrupted when he heard her question.

"Hm, you weren't even paying attention, what kind of present is that Chat?"

"Sorry Princess, I just have so many things in my mind right now" his ring beeped twice "oh, it seems I must cut this visit short, I need to go back home now"

"Sure thing, take care Chat" she smiled and waved her hand.

"Happy Birthday Marinette, I hope you had fun today"

Chat slipped out of Marinette's room and jumped towards the nearest roof available. He kept jumping until he reached his manor and Plagg came out of the ring. Adrien gave him a piece of Camembert and proceeded to turn on his computer. Soon he was comparing two photos, Marinette's and Ladybug's.

"Plagg, is it possible that I've been sitting in front of my lady all this time?" he asked.

"Kiddo, even if I wanted to tell you, I can't" Plagg answered "kwamis can't speak of our protégés to one another"

"I'm pretty sure I figured my Lady's identity out"

"Then it is up to you to figure out whether you're right or wrong" Plagg answered and finished eating his cheese.

"I might do just that"

* * *

Next night Chat Noir was making his way to Marinette's room again. He couldn't speak to her in his Adrien persona, she didn't seem to like talking to him that much. She was so much more open to Chat. He knocked on his Princess' window and sat down on her bed once she allowed him in. He took one of her wool balls and started playing with it.

"What brings you here Chat?"

"I just wanted to get to know you" he said "you're one of the few people who haven't been akumatized so far"

"Well…" Marinette was at a loss of words, she couldn't exactly tell her partner that the reason she hasn't been akumatized was because she was fighting against Hawk Moth.

"You always seem so cheerful, that's one of the reasons I think you've avoided being akumatized so far" he explained "still, I feel like we could become really good friends"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, you go to Françoise Dupont's right?" she nodded "I go there too"

"I feel like you shouldn't give me any clues of your secret identity Chat" she reminded him "you're a superhero, you need to keep your real identity a secret"

"My Lady thinks the same" he said "are you sure you're not Ladybug Marinette?" he teased.

Marinette's face turned red and she pouted her lips. "I can't possibly be her" she said while crossing her arms "I'm not as brave and creative as she is…"

"I object" he cut her off "everyone has their own limitations but Princess, your designing abilities are incredible"

"Well, thank you Chaton"

Chat stood still. _I'm pretty sure she is my Lady_. "Anyways, are you going to tell me about this guy?"

"Why do you want to know about him?" she asked really flustered "If you go to our school you must certainly know by now" she said "well, that's what Alya and the girls said" she smiled shyly "I've been told I'm too obvious, I'm surprised he hasn't noticed yet"

"Well I'm not sure, I haven't seen you act any different towards other guys" he said "you're really kind to all of them, I can't notice anything off"

"Well, I try to be really cool about my feelings"

"How do you expect to make him notice you if you don't act any different towards him?"

"Well…" Chat's rings beeped signaling his inevitable departure.

"I'm off now Princess, I'll see you tomorrow both at school and here"

"Bye bye Chaton"

* * *

Adrien passed the following day watching Marinette interacting with other guys. He didn't notice anything different. Was her crush really at this school? He sighed when he watched her wave at him forcefully. _Why can't she be as open to Adrien as she is with Chat?_ Still, I can't stop feeling that this is my Lady.

When night came Chat Noir left the manor and reached Marinette. She was writing on her dairy but as soon as she saw Chat strolling across her room, she closed the notebook and put it at a safe place. She stood up and greeted her friend.

"Hello Chat"

"Hi Princess, you don't look as cheerful as yesterday"

"Well, he looked preoccupied today" she said looking downwards "I wish he didn't have to worry so much"

"What's he like usually?"

Chat could see Marinette's enamored face as she began talking about her crush. "He's really hardworking, he's always nice to everyone and I mean everyone" she sighed remembering Chloe "he is not afraid to stand up for others and he loves fencing" Adrien's mind searched mentally through all of his classmates trying to make a match between Marinette's description and the real guy.

"He's more than what everyone thinks he is" she says "at first I also thought he was something different than what he actually is"

"He's really important to you, right?" he noticed she didn't falter in her words. Marinette truly believed what she was saying.

"He's my most precious person" she replied. All of a sudden, a frightened scream was heard right outside Marinette's window.

"I think that's an akuma, I have to go help Ladybug" Chat hugged Marinette shortly and proceeded to leave her. "Take care Princess"

* * *

"Pound it!" both superheroes fist bumped at their win. An Asian-looking teen thanked them and ran towards his home.

"Hey my Lady, I wanted to ask you something" Chat said right before Ladybug could use her yoyo to leave the scene.

"Ask away Chaton" Chat purred at her.

"Say, you go to Françoise Dupont's right?" he asked and watched as her face turned furious.

"Chat, how many times must I say this?" she complained "we're both superheroes, we shouldn't know our secret identities"

"Yeah, I've heard this before"

"That's because I've told you so many times before!"

"Well, my new friend said the exact same thing" he watched as her face turned red. _Yeah, the cat's out of the bag now my Lady, or should I say Princess?_

"You should listen to what she says, it might save your life one day!" she said.

"My Lady can you entertain me a little more, please?" he said "Do you like someone in particular?"

"Why are you asking me this all of a sudden Chaton?" Ladybug was sweating bullets at this point. _He's asking too many questions, what does he want to achieve with this?_

"There's someone I lo-like" she answered "but I'm nobody to him, he considers me as a good friend only" she said sadly "and I can understand that, I might seem brave when I'm with the mask on but as soon as this comes off I become someone else" Ladybug touched her mask and laughed bitterly "I don't know if it's the same for you Chat Noir but when I have no mask on I become really clumsy not Ladybug-like"

 _She's really Marinette, isn't she? Still, she's so wrong about herself._ "He must be lucky to have your love" he said.

"He doesn't know and I'm not brave enough to tell him" she said "he's just so precious to me, he's always there when I need him and he's so fun to be around with" she giggled "well, only when I can talk properly to him and I can enjoy my time with him"

Chat was about to say something else but both their miraculous beeped and they had to leave each other. With a wave they went their separate ways.

* * *

Adrien walked back into his room after taking a nice warm long shower. He dried his hair with his shorter towel and gave Plagg a piece of Camembert so he could refill his strength. Adrien put on his pajamas and laid on his bed with both hands behind his neck, supporting it. He sighed loudly and watched as Plagg finished the cheese and approached his protégé.

"Kiddo you're sighing more these days"

"Plagg I'm pretty sure I found out Ladybug's true identity" he said "I can't believe she's been behind me all this time" he sighed again "I don't know what to do, should I tell her? Is she going to get mad at me if I do?" he asked himself. "Once you think about it, she's so alike Ladybug, I can't believe it took me this long to find my Princess"

"You sound like a lovesick fool Kiddo"

"I'm in love with Ladybug and Marinette is Ladybug" he explained "they are the same person… they both like the same guy!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I started feeling jealous when I heard Marinette speaking of him" he said "I didn't want to hear her talking about him and today I asked Ladybug if she had a crush on someone and she pretty much gave the same answer"

"I'd be surprised if they didn't had the same answer" Plagg said.

"Why Plagg?" Adrien complained "Marinette doesn't seem to like me much, I can't possibly be the guy she's been talking about" he pouted "how am I supposed to make her fall in love with me if she's so hooked on this guy"

"I'm not meddling within humans' affairs" Plagg said and crossed his tiny arms "You just do you"

"You're right, thanks"

"You're welco…"

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Marinette was pacing up and down her room. She was sure Chat Noir had noticed both Ladybug and Marinette shared too many similarities. _This meddling cat! He wasn't supposed to find any personal details between Ladybug and me. What am I supposed to do now?_ Marinette was really freaking out.

"Marinette, there's nothing to worry about" Tikki tried to comfort her protégé but with no avails.

"This is the end Tikki" Marinette was exaggerating thus Tikki rolled her eyes at her protégé's claims. "I must change schools, country, everything!"

"Marinette, there's nothing to worry about, even if he indeed has found your secret identity, who is he going to tell?" Tikki tried to reason with Marinette "he's your partner, shouldn't you have more faith in your partner?"

"You're right Tikki"

"I knew it!" Marinette froze at Chat's voice. "Princess? Oh, please don't freak out" Chat sweat dropped at his Lady/Princess' antics. "Tikki, was it?"

"Hello Chat Noir, please forgive my protégé, she's such a worrywart"

"Chat Noir, who gave you permission to enter my room?"

"Hmm, hi?"

Marinette stared at Chat Noir not knowing what to tell him. Her partner knew her secret identity, was this right? Chat on his part was really excited he had confirmed his suspicions, still, he needed to find some way to calm his partner down. He tried to reach for her but Marinette stepped away from him. His cat ears turned down and his expression turned sad.

"I'm sorry my Lady, I just wanted to make sure I was right about my feelings" he said.

"Chat, I'm sorry, you just took me by surprise" she said trying to calm herself down "I'm not what you expected, right?"

Chat stared at her and pouted, he sighed once he saw her sitting down on her bed. "You should have more faith in me" he said "I've been struggling for weeks both in my secret identity and as Chat Noir" he sighed again "Marinette, I'm in love with you" he said "at first you enchanted me as Ladybug but recently, I've been developing a crush on you as Marinette"

The bluenette was getting redder as he kept speaking. She hid her face with both her hands. Tikki was eating a cookie pretending not to be paying attention; she had to admit it, Plagg's protégé was bold, just as her cat.

"Marinette, can you look at me please?" she complied "The truth is I'm jealous of him" he said "you have my heart and though I've only pursued you as Chat Noir I just want you to look at me"

"Chat, I don't know what to say…"

"What am I lacking? Is it my puns, am I not brave enough?" he said "I guess what I'm asking is, can I be him?"

"Maybe I should give you a chance, he's never going to like me anyway" she replied.

"Thank you my Lady" Chat was really excited though some part of him was not as happy. Marinette was choosing him just because she believed 'he' wouldn't fall for her. The beeping sound coming from his ring brought him back from his thoughts. He said waved Marinette goodbye and jumped into the dark.

* * *

Adrien's plan did work, kind of. So Marinette did began falling for Chat but as he tried to woo her as Adrien, she wouldn't look at him in the eye. He was gaining some terrain as Chat but what if she couldn't accept him as Adrien? She needed to fall for both sides of him, if not, all this chase was for nothing. She laughed with him as Chat but as soon as Adrien tried to be near her, she would run away or find an excuse to leave.

"Tikki, Chat is amazing" Chat was just about to open Marinette's window when he eavesdropped on their conversation. "Still, I just can't forget about _him_ that easy"

"But Marinette, I thought you were happy with Chat"

"I am, he's a really nice guy, but I'm so conflicted" Marinette said "Chat is really funny and optimistic and caring" Marinette sighed "But _he_ is my first love, I just can't forget about him that easily, why can't they be the same person!?"

"Hello my Lady" Chat interrupted them, his cat ears were flat on his hair, he looked really sad. "I just wanted to see you for a while before we had to go patrolling" he said "I just wanted you to give me a chance, I wanted to reveal my secret identity to you since I didn't see any progress as a civilian"

"Chaton…"

"Plagg, claws out" Adrien stood with Plagg ordering him to give him Camembert. "Tell me my Lady, am I that disgusting to you?" Adrien sighed "every time I come near you, you run away from me" he looked at her straight in the eyes "You like me as Chat Noir, but you keep thinking about _him_ , I can be better than _him_ " he said "why can't you look at me too? Tell me, can I be him?"

"Adrien?"

"You didn't see that coming, did you?" Adrien laughed bitter sweetly "of course not, you're still mad about that gum situation" Adrien sighed "Well, now you know…"

"Chaton, you're dumb, you know?"

"What?"

Marinette laughed at Adrien's expression "You're being silly, you can't be him, you are him"

"Come again?"

"Adrien I've had the biggest crush on you since you gave me that umbrella" Marinette blushed. "All this time you've been competing against yourself" Marinette sighed "now you must hate me and I mean, why wouldn't…"

Adrien had cut her off with a kiss, he had been nearing the bluenette as she was speaking. She was shocked but didn't take too long before she too was invested in the kiss. Her hands came around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm sorry it took too long to figure it out Mari"

"You're here now, that's all that matters"


End file.
